The Freak Show
by AwkwardGal
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy (along with Happy, Charles, and Pantherlilly) have all gone a mission together. This mission requires them to work as the entertainment for a childs 4th birthday party. Will they be able to make it through the party without any fights? You probably already know that answer to that.


**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together by now, so..**

"LUCY! I've found it! I've found the perfect mission to help you pay rent! Its an easy one too! Look!" yelled Natsu, with a request from the board in his hands. Hopping through Lucy's apartment window, he took a seat beside her.

"Really? Whats it for then?" asked Lucy.

"Its asking for talented wizards to preform at a kids birthday party! See? Its so easy!" he said, proud that he found it.

Lucy froze. A CHILDRENS birthday party...with NATSU entertaining them? That didn't sound good. Not at all.

"I dunno Natsu..I mean, your pretty destructive..and look, its asking for eight to nine wizards. There's only two of us," Lucy pointed out.

"So? It pays really well! And we can get a few more people to come with us easily!" Natsu said with a wide grin.

"...Fine. But who's gonna come with us?"

"I got that covered," said Natsu, turning his attention to Happy.

"Hey Happy, go and find six guild members who can go with us while we get ready, ok?"

"Aye sir!" and with that said, Happy flew off, asking around the guild.

**Time skip- one hour**

After Lucy and Natsu were done planning for the mission, they walked back to the guild, only to be met half way by Happy.

"Hey guys! I found six members, just like you asked!" said Happy.

"That's great! Lets go get them, then we can get going!"

Natsu, Lucy and Happy ran up to the guild to see who Happy had found for them.

They opened the doors and found the six standing and waiting for them.

"Took you long enough, hot-head," grumbled Grey.

"Ugh, Happy! You asked the stripper to come?" complained Natsu.

"Yea, he wasn't busy so I just figured..." said Happy

Lucy, on the other hand, was pretty happy with who she was working with.

Erza, Wendy (along with Charles), Levy, Juvia, Grey, and Gajeel (along with Pantherlilly).

"Well, I think we've got a pretty good team here! We should all get to the train though, we don't wanna be late!" said Lucy.

With that said, the group of eight made their way out of the guild and towards the train station.

A few minutes later, the guild master Makarov walked in.

"Hey Mira! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he asked while walking up to the bar.

"Oh, actually, something did happen while you were gone. Eight of our members teamed up to do a mission!" Mira said cheerfully.

"Oh really? Who?" he asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Oh, well lets see...there was Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy. Oh and thats if your not counting Happy, Charles, and Pantherlilly." Mira said while counting off on her fingers.

Makarof's eyes got as big as dinner plates and did a spit take.

"WHAT?! ALL OF THEM? TOGETHER?! THIS...THIS.." but the guild master had passed out before he could finish what he was saying.

"Master! Oh no! Wendy!...oh that's right..she isn't here..oh well," Mira said, dragging Makarov to the infirmary from passing out from stress...again.

**Time-skip to the to the location of the party**

The large group of wizards walked up to the park in a small town just west of Magnolia.

"So, this is the place, Luce?" asked Natsu.

"Well I guess, this is where the request says it is," said Lucy, taking another look at the paper.

"Gasp! You guys must be the wizards I requested! Wait.. I know you guys! Your all famous wizards from Fairy Tail right? This is great!" squealed an annoyingly high pitched vioce.

The wizards turned to see a plump, middle aged woman with purple hair.

"Uhh, yea..so are you the mother of the kid whos having a birthday or something..?" asked Lucy.

"Why yes I am! My little Billy is turning four years old today, and he simply loves magic! Oh, I'm Cathy by the way," the woman said in a cheerful way.

"Well, we look forward to entertaining for your party, so where is it?" asked Levy.

"Oh! Well, follow me, we have to hurry to, its supposed to start soon!" Cathy said, while starting to guide them to the party.

**Time skip- at the party**

Looking around, Natsu, Lucy, and everybody else there were all in awe at the sight before them.

The party was huge, with games, food, presents, and decorations everywhere. Not to mention that there were like, 50 kids at the party.

_Dang, rich family I suppose? That explains the huge reward though... _Lucy thought to herself.

"Oh Billy! Look who has come to entertain at your party~!" Cathy said in a very cheerful voice.

Suddenly, a little kid with navy blue hair turns and walks toward us, a bored expression on his face.

"Hm? Oh, those wizard guys showed up huh? Well, I guess that's ok, as long as you freaks don't screw anything up," said Billy in an annoyed voice.

Lucy literally had to hold Natsu back and cover up his mouth so he wouldn't lash out at the kid for that little "freak" comment.

"Hehehe...well, _Billy_, we'll do our best, ok?" said Levy, with a fake happy voice.

"Whatever, you freaky old lady," said Billy.

"Why you- ! mmm aamhmmmahh mmmaahnnmm!" said Levy, who now was the person who had to be held back with her mouth covered.

Billy then shrugged at them and walked back to the party.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?" said Cathy.

"Yea... a real cutey all right.." said Lucy.

"Well anyway, lets get on with the party, shall we?" Cathy said, while guiding them into the party.

After that, Cathy introduced us to the kids at the party. Most of the kids seemed a lot more excited than Billy was. Why did he even want wizards at his party anyway?

All eight of them spread out into there own little spots, preforming there own unique kind of magic.

Natsu was juggling fire balls while Happy gave some kids a joy ride.

Lucy had summoned Gemini who was trance forming into different party guests.

Grey was making it snow while making sculptures out of ice.

Erza was showing off her different types of armor.

Wendy tied kids to ropes and used her wind magic to make the them fly like kites, while having other kids hold onto them.

Juvia was showing off her magic by making water tunnels that the kids could play in and walk through.

Levy was using her script magic to create various things the kids requested.

And Gajeel was simply eating a bench made out of iron, while the kids watched in amazement.

Yep, it seemed like everything was going smoothly. That is all up until, "Hey flame-brain, you call that a performance? Man, that trick was lame," said Grey, who really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"What was that, you perverted stripper?!" said Natsu who had already stopped what he was doing and got up in his face.

"You heard me, you pink-haired pansy!" said Grey.

"YOU WANNA GO ICE FREAK?!" yelled Natsu.

"BRING IT ON, HOT-HEAD!" yelled Grey.

And just like that, Natsu's and Grey's magic acts had been cut short, due to the inconvenient fact that they were both trying to freaking kill each other at the moment.

Lucy heard the sound of her two friends yelling, then the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown, following the sounds of screaming children running away in fear.

She turned and stomped off into their direction with a frustrated sigh. _Why must they do this every time we do..well...anything?! _Lucy mentally screamed.

"Alright you two, break it up!" she yelled, only to nearly be kicked in the face in the process.

"Hey! You idiots, that could have hit me! Are you even listening to me?! Uhg! That does it!" she yelled as she pulled out on of her celestial keys.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" she yelled, summoning Virgo to her side.

"Yes mistress? How may I help you?" asked Virgo.

"Virgo! I want you to dig a hole around those two idiots, so the ground will collaps under them!" said Lucy, with a glint in her eye.

"Yes mistress," said Virgo, while starting to go underground.

Virgo then dug towards the said idiots, and started to dig all around them. Unfortunately though, she made a slight miscalculation.

The second Virgo came back above ground, the ground started to shake. Then it finally gave away, and the earth below Lucy collapsed from under her. She, and everything and everyone near her was sent falling down into a huge hole in the ground.

"Virgo I only meant those two! I didn't mean me and everyone near us too!" said Lucy with an exasperated sigh.

"I apologize mistress. Do you wish to punish me?" said Virgo.

"No, no. Its fine. Just go back and rest, ok?" said Lucy.

"As you wish, mistress," Virgo said, while disappearing back into the spirit world.

_Wow, this whole is huge! How are we even going to get our of here?..._

Lucy was so caught up in thought, she didn't even notice Natsu being flug her way.

"LUCE WATCH OUT IM GO-" Natsu said, but was cut off by making impact with Lucy.

Next thing Lucy knew, Natsu was laying on top of her, still in a daze from getting hit so hard by Grey.

"H-Hey, you i-idiot! Get off of me!" she yelled loudly.

"Hehe.. sorry Luce," he said while getting off of her and onto his feet.

"HEY, FLAME-BRAIN, PAY ATTENTION WHEN YOU FIGHT, IDIOT!" said Grey, while kicking Natsu in the back of the head.

"OH ITS ON, YOU PERVERTED STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled while continuing to punch and kick Grey.

_Oh that's it, I'm done with these two._

In two swift motions, Lucy had opened the gate to her talking clock and the gate to Loki.

"Hello my princess, are you alright? You've already summoned two other spirits today, and now you've just summoned two more at the same time. I know you're strong, but don't push yourself too hard," said Loki, looking concerned for Lucy.

"Haha..no I'm fine Loki, promise. Ok, so here's whats up. Natsu and Grey are fighting and causing our chances to the reward money to slip away. I can't let that happen. I'm gonna get into this clock, and I want you to stop Natsu and Grey," said Lucy.

"Ok, maybe its best for you to be in that clock anyways. Your weak from summoning that many spirits anyways. Don't worry Lucy, I'll stop them!" and with that said, Loki went into the fight with Natsu and Grey.

Now your probably wondering, 'Well, why isn't Erza stopping them like usual?'

Well, one word: Cake.

Erza was helping herself to some birthday cake and was to distracted eating to notice them. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice when the ground caved in a few minutes ago. Nope, she never did, not when there's cake to be eaten.

She was in love with the cake, it was one of the best she'd eaten in a while. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice the fight that was slowly making its way towards her.

She was just about to take another bite, when suddenly, out of no where ( or at least for Erza, anyway) Grey had collided with the table she was sitting at. This caused Erzas plate of cake to fall to the ground, hitting the ground with a splat.

Erza just stared in shock, trying to process what had just happened.

_My...my cake, its..its ruined. How could this happen? Who..who would do such a thing?_

Then she remembered a flash of dark shaggy hair and a shirtless chest. She didn't see his face though. She was too focused on her falling cake.

_Wait...dark shaggy hair? A shirtless chest? That sounds an awful lot like..._

With realization of who the culprit was, she stood up and stomped over to the fight raging on, totally pissed.

Erza, caught up in her anger, changed into her purgatory armor.

This actually caused the three men fighting to suddenly stop.

"Uh..Erza, whats with the that armor, and why do you look so mad?" said Natsu nervously.

"You...you killed my cake.." said Erza, with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Huh?" all three men said at once.

"You ruined it! Now your gonna pay!" screamed Erza.

"Wait! Erza, don't be to hasty! We can-" but it was too late.

Erza was already charging at them. With fierce eyes, she raised up her sword and let out a battle cry. "FOR THE CAKE!"

And the battle now had one new person, who was craving vengeance.

Gajeel, who was sitting at a picnic table with Levy (who was reading a book, obviously), looked over at his fighting guild mates and merely scoffed at them.

"What idiots," he said.

"Well, I think these fights they have are kinda fun!" Levy said, not looking up from her book.

"How do you- OW, WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Gajeel.

"Whats wrong?" said Levy, looking up from her book.

"Something just hit me in the head!" said Gajeel, looking around to see what it was.

His eyes suddenly stopped when he saw a large stone laying in front of him.

. _So THATS what it was. But where did it come from?_

Gajeel's thoughts were suddenly answered when he looked up and saw a couple of the idiots in the fight throwing stones at each other.

Gajeel, suddenly pissed off from getting hit like that, got up and started walking towards them.

"Hey Gajeel, you aren't joining that fight, right?" said Levy, while setting her book down and getting up to stop him.

"So what if I am, midget?" said Gajeel.

"If you get involved you'll only make things even worse, plus violence is never the answer any-" "LEVY, GET DOWN!" and she was forced down onto the ground by Gajeel. Levy glaced up to see a large fire ball fly right above them. It then hit the picnic table instead and it caught on fire.

_Wow, that could've been us if we hadn't gotten down in time! Its a good thing all that was burned was that picnic table. Wait a second..._

"Oh my God!" Levy said, getting up and approtiching the picnic table that was now up in flames.

"Whats wrong?" asked Gajeel.

"MY BOOK WAS ON THAT PICNIC TABLE! I'M GONNA KILL THOSE IDIOTS FOR WHAT THEY DID!" screamed Levy.

"Hey, what happened to, 'violence is never the answer'?" Gajeel teased.

"Screw that bull crap! Come on Gajeel, we're gonna teach those idiots a lesson!" yelled Levy who was now dragging Gajeel towards the battle ground.

"Wait, hey Lilly! Get up, we're fighting," Gajeel said to Pantherlilly, who had just woken up from a nap.

"Huh? Well ok then, if you say so..."

And so the three approached the fight, ready to raise some hell

So now, every wizard that showed up ended up getting involved in this fight, one way or the other. Well, all except one.

Poor little Wendy, along with Charles, was panicking.

She had already managed to get everybody from the party out of range from the fight, nut now she had no idea how to get her guild mates to stop. So, she started flying with Charles towards her guild mates, hoping to be able to convince them to stop in a peaceful way.

Anyone who could've been passing through at the time would have stopped to stare in awe at the sight before them. Who wouldn't? Seeing an all out wizard battle happening right infront of you is always a sight to see.

Let me break whats going on in the fight down for you.

First, you'll see a crazy, pink haired guy who's on fire, who's being aided by a flying, talking, blue cat.

You will also see a dark haired wizard wearing absolutely nothing but his boxers, while shooting ice from his hands.

There's also a crazy looking blonde girl inside a talking clock, who was cheering on a orange haired man in a suit.

This classy looking, orange haired man was blowing up everything and spouting something about love in the process.

You can also see a large, scary looking man with many piercings, who was accompanied by a pissed looking small woman and a black cat. This man was was shooting iron shards from his mouth.

The mad looking small woman he was with was shooting suspicious looking, floating words at her opponents. The black cat beside her was simply laughing while throwing punches.

An insane looking red-head was in some scary looking armor was throwing swords and yelling something about cake and vengeance.

Then there was a little girl clumsily running around with a grumpy white cat in a dress, trying to calm everybody down, but failing miserably.

And if you looked close enough, you could see a blue haired woman with a hat on watching the nearly-naked dark-haired guy from afar.

Yep, to any normal person who just happened to be walking by, to them it would look like the freak show had come to town. And in a way, it had.

Yes, this battle was quite the sight to see, each person playing their own role in the craziness of it all. But this battle was about to come to a sudden stop when an idea had occurred to Juvia.

_Juvias Grey is in trouble! Juvia must assist Grey-sama! Oh, Juvia knows what to do !_

Suddenly, Juvia started to walk right into the middle of the fight...and started to cry.

Grey, who had heard that oh-so-familiar weep, turned to see what was going on.

"Huh? Wait! No, Juvia don- AHH!" Grey screamed, along with the rest of his guild mates, as Juvias giant flood cause him and everyone else to spin and splash around uncontrollably. This went on for a few minutes, till the water was all gone and they were all completely soaked.

Everyone who was previously fighting had stopped, and instead lying on the ground and gasping for air.

"Why...how...what..." was all Levy could get out, due to all the panting.

Looking around, Lucy suddenly realized just _how_ much they damaged the place.

"...Oh no...we totally trashed the place!" said Lucy, upset because shes probably not getting paid.

"Hahahaha! Looks like it! Man, that was so much fun!" said Natsu, who earned a slap from Lucy for being so happy about it.

"I guess we did get a bit carried away..." said Erza, looking around at the rubble that used to be the park.

"Hey, where did everybody go anyway?" asked Wendy, who just realized that the place was deserted.

"They all started evacuating soon after Erza pulled out the swords. That Cathy woman said something about 'not wanting bad influences around her precious angle' or something," said Charles.

"Oh...wait.. do you guys hear something?" said Gajeel.

"Yea...it sounds like...marching?" said Erza.

Grey turned to see a familiar sight of armed men marching towards them.

"Oh man! Its the army! Run for it!" he yelled, springing to his feet and breaking into a run.

"What? The army? Not again!" said Lucy.

"Haha! Well, we better start runnin! Come on Luce!" said Natsu, grabbing her hand and starting to run. The rest of the wizards did the same.

"Ugh, why does this ALWAYS happen?" grumbled Lucy.

_**Fin**_


End file.
